In Love With a Criminal
by YourLonelyNightmare
Summary: Ally lives with her abusive and unworthy boyfriend: Dallas. After she finds out that he has been cheating on her with random girls, she decides that it is time to break off their three year relationship. Dallas doesn't think so. When a very wanted criminal swoops in and rescues Ally from the clutches of her ex-boyfriend, will she give her heart to the dangerous criminal?
1. MUST READ BEFORE READING STORY

**Ello! Okay So Before you read this story, I need you to read this Author's note.. Firstly I'd like to say that some of the content in this story is going to be more mature then my other stories. I also want to say that I got this story idea from Britney Spear's music video "Criminal". I loved the idea and this story is based on the song and story line. So I guess that you could say that I do not own the story line, but I am putting my own twists in it, it is not going to be completely like the song and video but this story was inspired by it. Oh! And if you don't want Austin to have tattoos then don't read this story... just giving you a head's up :P Thank you for taking the time to read this and enjoy "In Love With A Criminal"**

_**~YourLonelyNightmare~ **_


	2. My Boyfriend: Dallas

**Hello again! Since you read the note at the beginning, I really have nothing to say so here is the story :) **

**I do not own Austin and Ally because if I did, they would be married right now...**

**I'm done... talking... enjoy!**

* * *

In Love With a Criminal

Austin and Ally

Chapter 1 ~ My boyfriend: Dallas

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

"Ally! Get your damn ass down here!" My boyfriend, Dallas, called from downstairs. I sighed and ran out of our bedroom and down to the living room to my abusive boyfriend. I saw him sitting on our couch chugging down his fourth beer today.

"What do you want Dallas?" I asked as calmly as possible. I really did not want to get into another fight right now.

He looked over to me then tossed the now empty bottle on the floor and stood up. I could tell he was a bit tipsy by the way he tried walking over to me without stumbling. Once he finally made it over to me, he roughly grabbed my wrist and began to drag me to the kitchen. I winced at his handle on my arm, I would have been fine with it but there was a large bruise there already from when he pinned me up against the wall yesterday angrily because I didn't make him supper before he came home from clubbing.

My bare feet came in contact with the cool tile floor when we entered the kitchen. He then pushed me towards one of the bar stools and ordered to 'sit my ass down'. I did as I was told and hopped on the high seat. he stumbled to the refrigerator and pulled out yet another beer. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. He was smart, don't get me wrong, but he never used his smarts considering he was drunk all the freakin' time.

He popped open the top and began chugging his fifth beer. I cleared my throat finding my voice, "Um... Dallas? What would you like to talk about?" i asked nicely. One wrong move and this guy could rip your head off faster then the blink of an eye. Seriously, he was like a time bomb.

He closed his eyes and gulped the large sip he took finishing over half the bottle already. He opened his eyes revealing his dark, brown eyes filled with fiery. He then slammed the class bottle on the counter and made me jump slightly, "Give me a break woman! I work too hard for you!" He yelled, his head hanging lightly. he seemed to be fazing out.

I wanted so badly to roll my eyes at my boyfriend, but knowing him, I would end up under him on this cold hard floor stark naked. he works too much? Well, fuck that! I wait on him hand and foot and I hold two jobs to keep up our mortgage, car bills, food, and anything else we need to keep this freakin' home. The restaurant I work at can't even be considered one at that! I get hit on there mostly because most of the people that dine there are pervs who have no life. On top of that, I work as a stripper and a local strip club in the heart of New York City. We live pretty close in an apartment that resembled a public restroom. I'm not proud of the work that i do, but I have to do all the work I can do since Dallas refuses to work. I would rather be sitting behind a piano professionally songwriting for a big name star. It was my passion ever since I was little, it also is a way to escape the horror story that is my life.

"Are you listening to me you lazy bitch?!" Dallas screeches in my face. I just noticed that I dazed out not paying attention to him. I hesitantly shook my head scared to see, or feel in this case, his reaction.

He slapped me.

"Goddamn you! I was saying that my brother is having his birthday at the strip club you work at. Fortunately you will be working that night." He smirked, did I mention \he was such a perv?

"Yes..?" I questioned, I seriously didn't see where he was going with this. he grunted while rolling his eyes, obviously annoyed at my obliviousness.

"You. Are. Working. On. My. Brothers. Birthday. At. The. Strip. Club. Damn, could get anymore dumb?" He asked. That hurt a little. I was never referred as a dumb girl ever in my life. I was always known as the little nerdy girl that sat in the far corner with her nose shoved into a thick book. That and I had perfect grades, never below a B and spent all of my fee time studying and or reading. I always thought that being that person would get me somewhere in life, good work it did, look at where it got me now. (Sarcasm intended)

"And..?" I urged on. He was pissed now, you could practically see smoke coming out of his ears.

"AND I can't wait to see your sexy body gracefully show itself to the world." he spoke huskily easily turning himself on. I lifted himself from his leaning position from the counter and made his way around to my back. All i could do was nod my head as he skillfully snaked his arms around my wist. My breathe hitched, not in a pleasurable way. In a way that a person you don't love anymore touching me in a sexual way. The feeling you get when you want to push that person away.

Dallas then leaned in dangerously close, pushing my ponytail over exposing my neck. I could feel his hot breathe tickle my skin, my skin crawled with disgust when I felt hid rough lips graze my skin.

"God your sexy.." He trailed off breathlessly and full of lust. He forcefully began to lick, suck, and bite my neck with hunger. it scares me, what pleasure he gains from this, and how much this makes me want to scream for my life. I can't make hi stop, even though I desperately want to. I've tried before, but all it got me was underneath him as he straddled me thrusting with even more force. I have no choice but to give into his wants.

I closed my eyes and sunk back into his chest as he hugged me tighter. I felt his large hands grab hold of my breasts and squeeze them. A moan escaped my lips when he began to play with them even more.

"You like that baby?" he mumbled continuing to suck my neck. His hands then traveled down my sides and in between my thighs. His fingers traced me up and was now rubbing my in my center. My heart began to race and sweat poured down the sides of my face. I want this to stop so badly. i knew he wanted me then and now, I could feel it by the way he touched me. He goes hard though, it hurts more then I could ever handle. he only takes me for his own pleasure, and because I am easy to get into bed. I am forced to obey his every command and he takes advantage of that, never stopping his actions. He makes me do whatever the hell he wants.

I felt his member grow hard against my back as I moaned again. His mouth left me neck and up to my ear, his hot breath continuing to make me sweat, "I want you, now" He growled. I felt chills run down my back and I bit my lip, my eyes still sealed shut. I nodded my head scared for what was to come. Before I could register what he was doing, he scooped me up and ran to our room, then kicked the door shut.

* * *

I woke up with two strong arms locking me up against a toned chest. I turned my head just enough to see Dallas's peaceful, sleeping face. Not wanting to wake him up, I wiggled my way out of his not-so-tight grip. I looked at the digital clock that stood on the small nightstand beside the king sized bed, it read 8:24 a.m.

I then sighed and picked myself up from the bed making my way over to my closet for clothes. I winced and the pain that I forgot about in between my legs. My eyes scrunched up and I leaned upon the wall for support. Dallas took my pretty hard last night and the memory still haunts me.

_**Flashback**_

_Dallas lined himself up with her rubbing the tip of his member in between her folds. He smirked down at the helpless beauty beneath him and knew that he was in complete control, the way that he liked it. adrenaline pumped through his veins when he thrust into her, enjoying as much pleasure as he could. His thrusts became more faster and harder, he was feeling good and he couldn't care any less about Ally then he already did._

_Ally held in her scream when he began to pump harder into her, tears were welling in her eyes and old ones were already falling down her tear stained face. His pumps were so strong that his hips were smashing up against her own. She whimpered and bit her tongue down trying her hardest not to scream for her life. She knew for a fact that there was going to be bruises there in the morning._

_"Fuck Ally!" Dallas shouted as he came to his climax, Ally just moaned in pain. Dallas came to the end of his climax and instantly stopped not waiting for Ally. He collapsed on her chest, his unsteady breaths tickling her left breast.  
_

_"Sex with you is amazing." He kissed her breast with hunger. He had to admit, she was a sex Goddess. Ally laid there with her eyes clamped shut, her heart rate was beating faster and faster with every passing moment. All she wanted to do was to rip herself from has hold and run. Run until she didn't know where the heck she was, run out of the house, and out of his reach. Never to see him again. This love that they once had had died years ago, as a matter of fact, Ally didn't consider their romance 'Love'. All it was was want and lust that clouded their real prospective of love. She wanted someone to love her for her and not her body, to care for her with everything they had and to protect her from everything and anything.  
_

_Little did Ally know that she would get just that, only she would find it in the most unlikely of people._

_**End Of Flashback**_

I shook my head of those horrid memories and grabbed my blue v-neck and my black skinny jeans then made my way to the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower turning the water setting all the way to hot. I let the the hot water run down my body soothing my aching muscles and relaxing into the warmth of an over due shower. I pulled out my strawberry scented shampoo and washed my hair followed by my same scented conditioner then proceeded with the body wash. Once I was finished, I stopped the shower and got out drying myself of then threw on my clothes finally brushing my teeth. Deciding that I wanted to let my hair air-dry today, I opened the bathroom door tip-toeing out of the bedroom. I then made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, toast.

i grabbed my now buttered toast and plopped myself down on the couch switching the television on. The Channel 8 news instantly flashed across the screen. A lady with light brown hair that held natural waves and glasses falling down the bridge of her nose spoke. I really didn't think that there was anything else better on at this time in the morning, I sat there and watched the news:

_"...The prisoner escaped Miami prison at 3:46 a.m. early this morning. Police say that this man has been convicted of more then enough crimes, including the robbery at Miami bank Tuesday of last week. The Police also state that the people of lower-township and the people around for a two mile radius to keep an eye out for this man:"_

A picture of the guy appeared on the upper right hand corner of the screen. He had a perfect round face with defined features. he also had shaggy blond hair and hazel eyes to match.

_"-Austin Moon. Police say that people should keep all doors and windows shut and locked whether staying or leaving home for the day. We will be back with more details when we come back after this."_

The lady finished then switched to a commercial that I had no interest in. I flipped the tv off and laid back onto the couch. This guy, Austin Moon, seems to be dangerous. i wonder if this guy is sane, I mean... who would want to lead a life of crime? What are the benefits of it? Where would it get you in life? In prison, that's where. I honestly don't get it.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps descending down the steps. i turned my attention from the blank white ceiling to the end of the steps where Dallas now stood just staring at me. he eyed me back smirking making his way over to me, by mistake, my eyes wondered over his body and I instantly froze. he came down... with no clothes... he was stark naked. I snapped my focus back to the blank ceiling not wanting to be the reason his cockiness would come out, that and not to mention to not stare at his obviously bulging friend.

"Hey sexy, I had fun last night." He said, his voice still full of sleep, rough and groggy. He pulled me up so that he could wrap his arms around me and pulled me close, all I did was nod looking down at my hands still not looking at him.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you!" he exclaimed taking a hold of my chin and raising it up so that I would look at him straight into his eyes. Before I could process what he was going to do next, he mashed his lips with mine. i kissed him back with the same amount of power, I had no choice. I felt his hands travel down my back then circle around to cup my breasts. When he squeezed them, i gasped and he took the opportunity to shoot his tongue into my mouth.

We were interrupted with Dallas's phone started to ring... thank God. He pulled away grumbling picking his phone off of the coffee table and pressed the answer button after checking who was calling him.

"Hello?" He said annoyed, I had to let out a small giggle... He was weird at times.

"Yeah... Really?... uhuh... that's not a problem... Okay, bye." He hung up quickly tossing the phone to the side not caring where it landed and crashed his lips back to mine. I gently pushed him off of me, curiosity got the best of me. he grumbled again, I could tell that he was not in a good mood.

"What his it?"

"Who was that?" He just sighed and leaned back from me, letting me sit up prosperously.

"Your working tonight, right?" I nodded, and he just smiled crashing his mouth back to mine. I pushed him off again...

"What?!" He said annoyed... again.

"What does that have to do with who was on the phone?"

"Oh, his birthday party got moved from Friday to tonight. I forget why though." I just nodded understanding. He wrapped his arms around me bringing his mouth close to my ear.

"I can't wait to see your sexy body." he breathed into my ear. There is one thing that I am for sure of...

I am really not looking forward to tonight.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**~YourLonelyNightmare~ **


	3. The Black Hooded Man

**Hey Guys! I really am excited for this particular story! I really feel like this story is going to go really far! The only way it can though is with you guys continuing to favorite/follow/comment! I promise that i do read every single comment, and every single one just makes me want to cry... I love you guys and your comments mean the world to me! I'm really happy that all of you are really enjoying this story (even though I only posted one chapter) and I will continue this one to the end! On my honor! I know that some of you people don't read author's notes because they are mostly about them rambling about nothing... but i want you guys to read mine because you will get to know me better and read me rambling about how awesome all of you guys are! xxx**

**I do not own Austin and Ally because if I did, I would be rich... but mostly because they would be married at this point. **

**Anyway, I am done rambling... enjoy! **

* * *

Austin and Ally

In Love With A Criminal

Chapter 2 ~ The Black Hooded Man

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

It was 11:00 p.m. and I was standing in front of a full length mirror examining my costume for tonight, it was a white form-fitting belly shirt full with sparkles with a see-through white dovetail skirt and a matching bikini underneath that I had show off after stripping the top costume off. My makeup was done professionally, it was a glittery smoky eye and my lips were stained with a pale pink lipstick. I smiled at myself, I know that I looked beautiful... even though I don't feel it. I look beautiful in the wrong way, I was showing my human, outside beauty. Real beauty comes from your personality and the way you carry yourself... it's not superficial. Even though I did not like it, it was my best paying job for now and I need to bare through it for now until I find what I really want to do with my life.

"Your on in five!" The backstage manager, Bill, said to me as he walked by. I nodded in response even though he didn't see me and I walked up to the side of stage right. One of my friends, Cassidy, was currently one the stage strutting around already half naked. She blew a few kisses as the men in the crowd threw out some wolf-howls. She winked as the music died down and gathered the stray pieces of her costume and walked off stage right. She came down the stage steps and instantly saw me,

"Ally!" She squealed running to me then crushing me into a bone-crushing hug. Can you say personal space!

"Hey... I kinda need to breathe!" I chocked out, I could literally feel my internal organs begin to be shoved up into my throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ally. I just haven't seen you in a while." She smiled releasing me.

"Oh yeah! How was your vacation to Florida?" I gave her a smile back.

"I was fun, if you consider your Grandmother falling off of water skis then having to go to the hospital fun." She states sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry... wait, why was your Grandmother water skiing?"

"My grandma believes she is still fifteen... don't ask..." She rolls her eyes chuckling a little. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the mental image of Cassidy's Grandmother water skiing.

"Anyway, how's it going with Dallas?" I winced a little at the mention of his name. It was becoming really hard not to just burst out crying every time I hear his name, he has made my life miserable over the past three years.

"Still the same." I sighed. She shot me a sympathetic smile, she knows what he does to me and she wishes she could help, but she knows that all hell would break lose if she did.

"Ally, your on!" Bill yelled from the side of the stage. I smiled at Cassidy and quickly made my way to the stage. I waited for the music to start and then I began to strut out to center stage where the stage lights are the worst. I held my fake smile as I began my usual routine of the sexy moves and sexual gestures. I began to scan the crowd for my boyfriend, I looked among the drunk men and women eyeing me down like I was eye-candy, which I was...

Still scanning, I couldn't help but notice a man sitting at the bar in the far corner with a leather jacket over a black hoody that was pulled over to cover his face. I couldn't see his face making me wonder why. He was mysterious, I like that, he is making me want to know more about him. I shook my head at my stupidity while I kept dancing, why are my thoughts overcome by a man which I don't know? I never will get to know him, let alone see his face. Me and my wild imagination just loves to run away with fantasies that will never become true.

I stripped off my last piece of clothing as the music finished, I blew kisses to the crowd and I gathered up my costume then headed off the stage not before blowing out one more kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dallas smirk then pretend to catch it. I rolled my eyes heading to the dressing room to change into my night clothes. I slipped on my black skinny jeans and my black v-neck then pulled on my form-fitting leather jacket. Finally I pulled on my black army boots that nearly touched my knee, I smiled at myself then confidently flew open the door walking out.

I started to look around for Dallas, I was ready to go home after two hours of partying and performing. I smiled and waved at a few of the employees that I knew as I squeezed myself through the montage of sweaty bodies dancing as sexy and revealing as I was, just not as skilled. I saw a flash of brown hair down by the bar, I smiled relieved that I found him. I made my way all the way to the other side of the club to the bar and looked around, he was here just a second ago...

I huffed and sat down on one of the bar stools resting my head on my hand. I was exhausted, my bed sounds really nice right now. I felt a strange presence overtake me, I felt like I was being watched. I looked to my left and saw the guy wearing the black hood a few seats away from me. I felt his eyes bore straight into mine even though I couldn't see his face. I quickly averted my gaze back to the counter feeling awkward under his stare. I decided that it was better that i would be better for me to continue to search for Dallas then sit here and feel uncomfortable so I nonchalantly slid off the stool and continued my searching.

I made my way to the restrooms figuring that he might just had to go to the bathroom. But when I rounded the corner, I instantly stopped, the scene that was unraveling in front of me made my jaw drop all the way to the floor. There was Dallas making out with some platinum blond chick that was wearing a skin tight pink dress that road up all the way up to the point where it stopped just below her ass. As they continued their little make-out fest, they didn't even notice that I was only a mere three feet away. I cleared my throat, hopping that that would get their attention, but of course it didn't, so I took a deep breath suddenly scared and tapped Dallas on the shoulder. I then stepped back when he groaned and turned away from her coming face to face with me. His eyes grew wide.

"A-Ally, I can explain!" He cried, even though his eyes told me otherwise. They held no signs of regret.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms sitting on my hip, becoming sassy. I was enough of his attitude, thinking that he could just go around making out with anyone he wanted to even though he has a girlfriend, "Oh save it Dallas, you and I both know you aren't serious. I can't believe you cheated on me again when you promised you wouldn't, the last FOUR times. I gave you four fuckin chances and you blew them off. I'm done." I completed my minnie speech then turned around to leave. Before I could even take one step, I felt a firm grip clamp down on my shoulder. It whipped me around to face a fuming Dallas, his teeth were clamped together and his eyes were filled with anger.

"I don't give a fuck what you think! You are mine and I can go around and fuck whoever the fuck I want! You just need to respect me!' he yelled. My face flushed with color and my stomach churned with fear. He was getting to me, but I need to stand my ground and face him. I am sick of him pushing me around, telling me what to do.

"No, I am not yours! I never have been and I never will be! You can go fuck whoever you want now because I am done with you and your pathetic life!" I screamed back at him with the little ounce of confidence I found. his face completely reddened and his eyes gazed over, that's all I remember before I was one the floor my face stinging.

He slapped me.

But the worst part of this was that this wasn't the first time. I felt tears spring in my eyes when I touched my right cheek. I looked up at Dallas and his emotion held no regret, or sorrow, just cockiness. the blond chick that he was formally making out with sprinted off, eyes filled with fear at the pure stupidity Dallas showed towards me.

Before I could react, I heard someone yell from behind me, "Hey! What's going on here!"

"None of your business." Dallas growled coming back over to me, ready to beat me again. Before he could though, Dallas flew back onto the wall, sinking down to the floor, the black hooded man stood over him, fists bawled up at his sides.

"It might not be my business, but I know for a fact that you have no right to beat up a lady!" He yelled. Dallas just smirked at his position on the floor.

"She deserves it." He stated slyly, a slight chuckle was hidden in his response. That statement alone was enough to push the black hooded man over the edge because the next thing I knew, hie fist collided with Dallas's face instantly knocking him out. I sat there stunned, no one has ever stood up to Dallas like that, I really need to know who this man is now. I heard him sigh then make his way over to me extending his hand out to me signalling for me to take it. I still couldn't see his face, but I knew that I was going to soon. I took his hand and he skillfully pulled me up. He was a good six inches taller then me and I wasn't complaining.

"Thanks." I stated and smiled.

"No problem." He answered.

"Well at least let me see who just became my knight in shinning armor." I reached up to pull off his hoody when he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"I don't think you want to do that." he said, nervousness over taking his voice. I just pulled away my arm from his grip and yanked the damn thing off of his head. There standing in front of me with a perfect round face, floppy blond hair and hazel eyes to match... I gasped.

It was Austin Moon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

_**~YourlonelyNightmare~**_


	4. His Life

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! I just wanted to say (again) that I appreciate all of your comments/follows/favorites! You guys are truly amazing! I wouldn't be writing this story without you and I thank you a million times more! I really am enjoying writing this story for you, I was wanting to write this ever since I saw the music video. I just love the story line, and secretly... I kinda wish that this would happen to me xD The falling in love with a criminal part, not the abusive boyfriend thing... You get what I'm saying. Anyway, I love ya guys and blah blah blah... Haha! xx**

**Welp... I don't own Austin and Ally because if I did they would be married right now...**

**Okay well I am done ranting... enjoy!**

* * *

Austin and Ally

In Love With A Criminal

Chapter 3 ~ His Life

* * *

**Ally's Pov:**

"Y-your Austin Moon!" I exclaim stepping back. He sighed and lowered his head almost as if he was ashamed. He looked at me through his eye lashes, I could see the regret in his eyes, he looked as if he never wanted to do the things he does.

"Yeah I know." he finally spoke up.

"Why are you here?" he looks up at me so I could see his full face. he looked so innocent, childish if you dared to say.

"I escaped prison earlier and didn't have anywhere to go. So I changed clothes and came here." He shrugged as if it were no big idea. I was having a mental battle whether or not I should call the the police. From what I've heard, he seems very dangerous and I don't want to be roped into any of his business. Then again, he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would commit all of those crimes... Oh forget that, he did commit those crimes and he if a very wanted man, I'm calling the police.

"Oh, well I have to go..." I trailed of slowly backing up. He gave me a curious look, I just smiled warmly at his then turned around walking faster heading for the exit.

A few minutes of pushing and shoving, I made my way through the sweaty mob and out of the doors of that nightmare called a club. I sighed and leaned up against the brick wall on the side of the building. I shook my head then shoved my hand into my pocket whipping out my phone. I quickly dialed 911, I then placed it to my ear waiting for them to pick up.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

_"This is nine one one, what is your emergency?" _ A lady spoke from the other side of the phone.

"Hi, I would like to report-" i was cut off when I felt a hand tug the phone from my grasp. I turned to the source and saw Austin with the phone in his hand pressing the 'end call' button.

"Give that back!" I exclaim reaching for my phone. He just smirked and lifted his arm up so that I couldn't reach it. I faced the fact that there was no way I was going to get it back anytime soon, so I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Having problems, sweetheart?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment. I really need to notify the police somehow that Austin Moon was here with me, possibly trying to molest me.

He spoke after a few seconds, "Please don't turn me in." I looked back to him and he looked scared, scared for his own life. Here I was with a criminal begging for his own safety, I was holding all the cards here. I smirked at him.

"Why should I?" I questioned him. His eyes grew wide and he stuck out his bottom lip giving my the cute puppy dog look.

"Pwease? I really don't want to go back.. It's so boring there and I want to be free." I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back down to the ground. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I whipped around and bolted the other direction from him. I needed to get to a police station, and fast, but before I could get to my car, I felt two strong, muscular arms wrap themselves around my torso and pull me back into a strong chest.

"You aren't going anywhere." Austin whispered into my ear. I struggled against his grip wanting to get away from him as fast as I could, but he seemed to have a different idea and just tighten his grip on me.

"let me go!" I scream, he just chuckled and I felt the vibration of his chest moving up and down on my back.

"Not a chance, now are you willing to come peacefully?" I just groan and continue to struggle against him.

"Do you?" He question again.

"Why?" I sigh. This guy was now getting on my nerves.

"I need to make sure that you won't contact to police, so the only way to do that is if you came with me." He does make a point, even though it was the wrong point. i really don't have anything to lose, I planed on leaving Dallas anyway and I would have no where to go. But then again he is a wanted criminal... eh, I still had nothing to lose.

I huffed ceasing my struggling, "Fine.." I felt him spin me around so that I would face him, he was smiling, I could practically see the sparkle in his eye.

"Great! Now let's go." He takes a hold of my arm and drags me off deeper into the parking lot. Once we get to the far back of the parking lot, he leans me to a sleek, black, Harley Davidson motorcycle. He let's go of my arm and walks over to the bike, after a few moments he turns around and tosses me a helmet. After doing so, he takes his that was hanging off of the bike's handle bar.

"Come on, get on before I make you." He says as he sitting down. I look down at the helmet I am fiddling with in my hands having second thoughts. Should I really get on this bike with a man I don't know? He could be very dangerous, considering that he is a wanted criminal. I shook my head, pushing all the negative thoughts to the back of my head figuring that I really had nothing to lose since Dallas took all of it. I placed the helmet on then sat behind Austin wrapping my arms around him. I felt him stiffen a little, then relax. Yeah, this position wasn't the most comfortable.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes" I simply said. He nodded and started the engine driving away from the club.

* * *

"You first." Austin said as he opened the door to his apartment door. After ridding on his motorcycle for about fifteen minutes, we stopped at an old abandoned building. It happened to be a old apartment complex that was deserted a while ago and this is where he lived. I stepped into his apartment and looked around, he had one queen sized bed, a small dresser backed up against the wall which had paint obviously stripping off, a small table beside his bed, then a door that hopefully lead into a bathroom. If i could sum up this room into one word, it would be a dump.

"So uh... make yourself at home." He said while he closed and locked the door. I walked over to his bed and sat down, not bothering to do more then that. I had no idea how long I was going to stay here,but if I was going to stay here long, where would I sleep?

How long will I be staying here?" I asked deadpanning, I really wasn't thrilled about being here, but I had no where else to go.

"As long as I need you to be here." He smirked.

"And how long is that?"

"As I said before, as long as I need you to be here." I rolled my eyes then fell back onto his bed, I am exhausted.

"You might need something to sleep in." He chuckled as he leaned over me.

"Now where would I get clothes considering that I didn't bring any." I snapped back at him. He just laughed and left from his leaning position, I heard him shuffle around the room for a while then I felt something land on my stomach. I sat up and saw that he threw me a pair of sweats and an over sized plain blue t-shirt.

"Who's are these?" I looked over to him, he smirked again as he walked into the bathroom clothes in hand. Hm.. I was right, it is a bathroom.

"Guess." He winked closing the door behind him. I huffed then quickly changed into the clothes he tossed me. Damn... they smell like him, mint, cinnamon and a hint of... pancakes? Interesting combination, but it smelled surprisingly good. I started to walk around the room taking it in, I mine as well if I'm going to stay here for a while. I walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer looking through his clothes. i don't really know why, but I was kinda bored at the moment. I ran my finger tips over the thin fabric of one of his v-necks, but as I was, I felt something hard underneath. I quickly moved the v-neck eyes widening at what my gaze fell to. I picked it up and inspected it, why would he have one of these? I then felt hot breathe tickle my neck and a presence overtaking the space behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked lowly, almost breathlessly. My breath hitched and I slowly turned around my eyes instantly locking with Austin's hazel ones.

"Why do you have a gun?" I asked. He smirked taking a step closer to me, wrapping an arm around my torso.

"Why wouldn't I?" He chuckled taking the gun from me hand and placing it on top of his dresser. I was so lost in his eyes, they were so inviting and hypnotizing. he stared at me with the same expression plastered on his face, like he lost himself in mine. He leaned in closer his eyes never leaving mine, I could feel his warm and inviting breath on my lips as he came closer.

"Say the word and I'll stop." He whispered, his lips now grazing mine. I was now so under his spell that I couldn't even squeak. His eyes fluttered closed and so did mine, he slowly placed his lips on mine and kissed me sweetly yet passionately. I couldn't help melt right into the kiss, he was so soft and amazing when he kissed me. He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me closer deepening the kiss, I felt his tongue run under my bottom lip begging for entrance. I couldn't say no so I opened lips and he quickly slipped his tongue. He explored the inside of my mouth and I let him, I loved the way he grazed my tongue with mine. I felt his hand rub circles on my back then lower so that they were nearly to my ass, My eyes snapped open and I ripped my lips from his.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I-I am sorry, I just got carried away.." He said with regret edged in his voice. He stepped back lowering his head in shame, he did look awful sorry for what he did. My expression softened and smiled a little.

"It's okay, I understand." He seemed to lighten up a little and smile.

"Thanks!"

"I have a question." I asked now concerned with other things.

"Okay shoot." He said sitting on his bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" His smile dropped as he thought, he looked around the room wondering if there was an option. He looked back to me sighing.

"I think we have to share a bed." He shrugged and dove under the covers. "Come on!" He didn't seem to mind at all, what a creep... I just sighed knowing that there wasn't any other options and slowly got under the covers on the other side of the bed. I felt Austin get off the bed and turn off the light then climb back in.

"Night." He mumbled.

"Night." I said back. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow...

* * *

**I know that this chapter was definitely NOT one of the best chapters I have ever written. I was having problems writing this one so if it was bad don't be mad at me. i promise that the next chapter will top this one. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed!**

**_~YourLonelyNightmare~_ **


	5. AN note: SHOUT OUTS!

**Okay guys, here's the dealio... I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever and there is two logical explanations for that... **

**1) I've been EXTREMELY busy, I have school (obviously..) but I nearly doubled in dance hours which was three hours to begin with so I'm up to six hours so I have literally no time for myself.**

**2) I'm not sure where to go from here :/ I have a general idea but I need more than that...**

**AND THIS IS WHERE YOU LOVELY PEOPLE COME IN! ^_^**

**I would like you guys to post in the comments YOUR idea about where the story should go. Just give me your general thoughts, ideas, and maybe plot twists ;) **

**And this is what I'm going to do...**

**I will surf through all of the comments and pick which one I think is the best and use it in my story, ALSO I will give that person, whom ever it might be, a shout out and maybe a little something else as well ;)**

**But that's a surprise ;)**

**If you want to find out what that surprise is, I suggest you start typing down your ideas!**

**And if I don't get any story ideas, I might have to delete this story :( I'm really stuck and thought it would be a nice idea for the people that love this story to take part in it and give their own ideas so that the story doesn't wind being horrible, or not turning out the way you want.**

**So this is your chance! Don't pass it by!**

**Ready... Set... GO! **


	6. AN note: DUE DATE!

**Okay I'm so sorry for this other AN update but I forgot to add something in my last one. Firstly there is a due date for all of the ideas and that date will be November 9 which is exactly two weeks from now. ALSO I would like there to be at least 10 comments for ideas and so for I have counted 8 so we are getting there!**

**Yes, I have read all of the ones that you guys have already posted. And I must say that they are all wonderful ideas! It's going to be so hard only to choose just one! :) **

**You guys are awesome and I wouldn't have 41 reviews, 44 favorites, and 63 followers without you! Keep it up and stay tuned for the rest of In Love with a Criminal! **

_**~YourLonelyNightmare~ **_

**xx**


	7. AN note (last one, I promise!): WINNER!

**Alright guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I started school and it takes a lot of my time because it is a school of the arts and I dance for three hours ever morning and six hours on Mondays so I am tired all the time. I also have other places I need to be so I might not be updating all the time, I'm soooooo sorry :( Sooooooo... I hope that the next chapter is going to be better then the last one... my thinking cap wasn't on straight -_- now it is! I hope... I hope the last chapter made sense because I literally just threw all of my thoughts together and hoped for the best. Anyway... My life is kinda a chaotic mess at the moment and I really just hopes it straightens out at some point.**

**Anywho... I'm uploading the contest results for a reason and that is because I didn't receive as many ideas as I would have hoped and I was getting a little antsy about announcing the winner so xD ALSO because the comments came in as a dead end :/ no one else sent in any comments (T_T) so I decided just to release the winner earlier so that this story can keep on rolling along xD  
**

**I am pleased to announce the winner for the story ideas contest :) and without further or duuuueee ('.') ...**

**the winner is...**

**_leo-jasper-ilove-vampires_ ! **

**Great idea :) I loved it and I would love to use it in my story ;) Also also wanted to say that your advice was wonderful and that I really appreciate the support and your just so dang amazing :D **

**But that is not all folks... There is also a runner up for this contest and I would be pleased to announce them assss...**

**_ lovergurlxox14 _!**

**Thank you for that amazingly awesome idea and you are awesome as well ;) Keep it up gurl!**

**So... Here's what's going to happen:**

**I would like for the winner to please PM me as soon as you see this so that I may communicate your surprise to you :) Also for the runner up, you will not be completely in the dark :) Your ideas will most definitely not go unheard (Or in this case unread :P) for some of your ideas will be featured in this lovely story :) **

**I just wanted to personally thank for all the people whom did in fact send in an idea for this story and supporting me as well xD You are all awesome! Thank you for all hanging tight with me, I'm not the best when it comes to scheduling :/ **

**You are all awesome and THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I SERIOUSLY MEAN IT!**

**I'm done ranting...**

_**~YourLonelyNightmare~**_

**xx**


End file.
